


The Not So Cruel Rose

by Blondiebrain



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebrain/pseuds/Blondiebrain
Summary: If you spot any spelling or grammar mistake please tell me! Thanks in advance! :D





	The Not So Cruel Rose

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any spelling or grammar mistake please tell me! Thanks in advance! :D

It had been two months since the war ended. But Will never imagined that he would lose Isabella so soon. She seemed healthy enough after the war, but sadly she wasn't. Her cause of death was unknown. She collapsed one day about a month and a half after the war. He could still remember the day she died. She was paler than normal, and extremely exhausted. She had barely any strength to lift her hand, but she smiled. She said that she was so happy to be with him and that her last moments were with him and that... she loved him. All Will could do was hold her hand as she softly closed her eyes never to open them again. Five days after she died they buried her. They buried her on top of a hill, that she loved. Will thought he could never be happy again. But as they say wounds heal with time, or do they? Perhaps they last forever, haunting you for not saying thing you should have said or done? Or maybe they do fade with time? Will, William ever be happy again? Perhaps he shall die unhappy. Or perhaps he will love again. To get to the point, this is a story about Will falling in love with someone he never thought he would. He would learn about how she really felt about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short! :(


End file.
